Heist, Heist Baby
Heist, Heist Baby is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty eighth episode of the series.Killjoys episode Heist, Heist Baby on IMDB The episode aired on August 18, 2017 on Syfy and Space. As the Killjoys plan a theft on an armored convoy, Aneela finds herself on a desperate search for Delle Seyah Kendry. Summary On the RAC Cruiser, Johnny and D'avin are going over attack simulations against the Hullen…and they’re not looking so good. Meanwhile, Dutch is single-mindedly pursuing her connection to Aneela, past, present, and future. The cube prison/sanctuary they picked up on Arkyn might provide some answers. Then again, so might Zeph's biochemical detective work. And Aneela is still looking for Delle Seyah. She's able to torture and kill Gander not just once, but multiple times thanks to his regenerative capabilities. Johnny discovers a frequency that is able to disrupt the normal communications of the Hullen fleet. If he can amplify the sound, they can use it as a weapon in the assault. But to build that amp, they're going to need a device that's currently in the possession of a nasty, killer Westerley clan called the Mole Miners. Johnny and D'avin need some intel on the Mole Miners clan, and Big Borna has it. She gives them codes to the Mole Miners transport convoy that will help them unlock the safe with the amplifier. She also tells them that they're a couple of idiots for thinking they can rip off the Mole Miners. And then, a surprise. The conniving Jelco has returned and...married Borna. Finding torture has diminishing marginal returns, Aneela dips her and Gander's hands into the plasma, and dips into his memories. She knows where Delle Seyah is, but now so does The Lady. Who is The Lady? She's a being that lives in the plasma, and runs the ship. She wants to get out and run the universe, but she can't. The Lady has reversed the course of the ship, and to get it back in the right direction Aneela must bleed out some of her own plasma. Before they infiltrate the Mole Miner clan, the Killjoys need to acquire a retinal scan and dogtag of one of the clan's transporters. D'avin, setup to mimic the driver's retina, passes Mole Miner security and is tasked with helming a truck loaded up with valuable crystals and explosive material. Meanwhile, Johnny provides eyes in the sky ready to initiate an attack once the proper diversion has been initiated. Dutch is on the ground, ready to swipe the sonic weapon as soon as Johnny gives her the go-ahead. There are some slight snags to the plan, however. First, D'avin is handcuffed to his steering wheel by the foreman, making escape when the time comes nearly impossible. And second...Jelco and a handful of Borna's soldiers join the party to snag some of the crystals for themselves. There's a firefight. Dutch grabs the sonic disrupter, but Jelco and D'avin are left behind and locked up. Aneela finds Delle Seyah in the hull of the ship, but some Black Root Officers get in her way and tase her. Delle Seyah wakes up, and comes to the rescue. Delle Seyah is also pregnant. Gander used Aneela's research and applied it to Delle Seyah's body. Dutch is able to recruit Borna and some more of her men to launch a rescue mission to get back D'avin and, yes, Jelco. Jelco's really in love with Borna, and he was looking to steal the crystals as an anniversary present. When Dutch returns, Zeph has some strange news to give her. Basically, Dutch's and Aneela's DNA are the exact same, just in mirror-image. Zeph can't figure out why, but Dutch knows it's because she was born from Aneela's plasma. If Dutch kills Aneela, all the Hullen will fall. But if Aneela dies, Dutch dies, too! That's not what D'avin wants to hear. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Ted Atherton as Gander * Thom Allison as Pree * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Pascal Langdale as Liam Jelco * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee Additional Cast * Kalinka Petrie as Brynn * Natasha Bromfield as Big Borna * John Tench as Mole Foreman * Peter Bailey as Refugee Killjoy * Bobby Manning as Borna’s husband #1 * Lorne Hunter as Roughneck * Michael Orr as BFSD Driver * Ophilla Davis as Convulsing Hullen * Ese Beaudoin-Borha as Black Root Hullen Guard Crew Director * April Mullen Writers * Julie Puckrin (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes